I Like It Rough
by horanswhore
Summary: Ted DiBiase's got a rare day off and all he want is fun in the bedroom. Contains smut.


**Author's Note:** Written for Emma. Smut-shot. Not the best one since it's my first, but I hope y'all like it anyway.  


* * *

Ted smiled like an idiot as he drove home. It was one of those rare days off, so he had gone back to Florida for the meantime. He couldn't wait to get home and be with his girlfriend. They had _a lot_ of catching up to do in the bedroom. It's been months since he's seen her and it's been too long since he got it in. All he wanted to do when he got home was kiss her and take her straight up to their room. He was planning this to be a long night of fun.

"Theodore!" Sienna shouted excitedly when her boyfriend walked into the living room, luggage behind him and a smile plastered across his scruffy face. She jumped into his arms, planting a rough, wet kiss on his lips. "I missed you so much, baby. You have no idea." He set her down, grabbing her ass and pushing it toward his crotch area. "Well, I've missed you, too. In more ways than one," Ted smirked. Sienna knew where this was going and she wanted it as much as he did. She squealed when he picked her up, propping her over his shoulders, carrying her up to their room. "Teddy, I have legs, you know!" she shouted laughingly. He set her down. "Sorry. I'm just eager," he simply replied, randomly taking off his shirt out of nowhere. Sienna stared at that body she saw come out every Monday night. She missed seeing it in person. Running her hands all around his abs and torso, she planted a kiss on him again. Her hands moved down to his jeans, unbuttoning the buttons and unzipping the zippers. His jeans fell to the floor, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

"Your turn," Ted smirked, eagerly undressing his girlfriend with his eyes and hands.

"You really are an eager beaver tonight," Sienna giggled, pushing him against the wall.

"Haven't had sex in months. I'm a boy. Do the math."

"I'd rather do you."

Her hands tugged down his boxers, his little friend coming out to play. She smirked at the sight, then looking back up at him. "Your turn," Sienna said. With one swift move, Ted unhooked her bra with one hand while the other tugged down on her panties. She slung her arms around his neck, kissing him again as their bare bodies worked it's way to the bedroom.

Ted thrusted her on their bed, climbing on top of her. His kisses started from her chest to her neck. "Fuck me, Ted," she rustled in his ear, not being able to wait any longer. He grinned from ear to ear, glad to finally hear her say that. He knew he didn't need permission to enter her body, but he just loved when she said that. It turned him on very quickly. "Don't tease me," she said as he slowly entered her.

"Oh, Ted!" she screamed when he thrusted himself roughly into her.

A satisfied smirk came on his face when she loudly shouted his name. He got one thing accomplished, now for the rest. The movement of their bodies grew faster every second. Moans and shouts came from both their mouths, sweat started to form on their bodies.

Sienna pushed all her weight on Ted, making them turn over so she was on top. Her hands massaged his upper torso, moving down to his abs. She leaned toward his neck, kissing it all over. A slight moan escaped Ted's mouth when she bit him like a vampire, hungry for more. And she was. "I want you, Teddy," she whispered into his ear. "I want you to fuck my brains out. You know how I like it."

Ted pushed over again and got on top. "Rough sex is the best sex." He entered her again and from there, everything went faster, the thrusting harder. Sienna's legs wrapped around his waist causing him to go harder on her, her fingers digging into his back. Their bed started rocking against the wall, making just as loud of sounds as Sienna was. And before anything else was done, Sienna moaned Ted's name once more before he heavily fell onto her after reaching their peak. They stayed connected, his chin laying on her chest. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Why do you insist on having sex when it's gonna last less than ten minutes?" she questioned, playfully.

"Oh, so now you put a time limit?" Ted joked back, rolling off her and onto his side. His fingers traced it's way around her stomach, sending her into a shiver. She giggled, slapping his hand away. "And yes, I do. Long sex is the best sex, too, you know. I'm prepared to have my mind blown."

"Sorry, babe. I'm not Heath Slater," Ted said, smirking as he pulled Sienna on top of him again. His hands moved it's way down her back to her ass.

"Damn straight you're not. You're Ted DiBiase. Now Slater could be wild in bed with that tongue of his and that one man roc-"

Ted cut her off. "You're really thinking about sex with Slater right now?" Sienna giggled, stealing a kiss from his lips. She shrugged. "I mean, we can always have a threesome and see who's better," she smirked. Ted roughly pushed her off him and hovered on top of her.

"Prepare to have your mind blown," he seductively said.

For the second time that night, Ted got what he wanted; sex with his girlfriend. He and Sienna they continued on for the third, fourth, and even a fifth time. They sure as hell wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow that's for sure.  


* * *

**Author's Notes: **Shitty smut-shot. I tried.


End file.
